The guardians  the adventure continues
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: The dark one is still at large how will out heroes defeat him and what happens when someone who was dead comes back. read to find out more.  sequal to the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone this is the sequal to the guardians and I hope you like this one better that the last one that I did

this chapter leads on from the last chapter of the guardians.

* * *

><p>10 minutes before (Arthur's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>My father had the guards lock me in my room. I ran to the window, I looked down to see Merlin being dragged by the guards towards the stake. I heard my father talking<p>

"You have been found guilty of using magic and _according to our laws _you will burn at the stake, let this be a lesson to all those that seek to destroy Camelot" my father said

I looked to see Merlin being tied to the stake. I ran to the door trying to open it. I could hear Merlin screaming. The doors would not open, ran back to the window only to have them closed on me.

"Merlin, Merlin" I shouted hoping that he would hear me

Then I heard silence, Merlin was not screaming. 'No, no, this can't be happening' I thought. Merlin was dead and it was my fault. I fell against the wall to the floor. I had just lost my friend; I would never see that goofy smile that he had.

* * *

><p>In the dungeons (Sibyl's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over to Chantelle; she was sitting on the floor with her head to the knees. I walked and sat next to her, it could see tear running down her face. I put a hand on her shoulder and then she looked at me.<p>

"Don't cry Chantelle" I said

I pulled her in to a hug trying to make her feel better, which I think did. I looked at her again she was wiping her tears away and then we both turned our heads to look at the boys

"What are we going to do?" Chantelle asked

"We're going to get out of here, after that I don't know" Joey said

"We might still have time to save your dad, Chantelle" Max said

"It already too late for that Max" Chantelle said with a sound of sadness in her voice

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked "Chantelle you lived here once any ideas"<p>

"I was two when I left here and anyway my dad said that the cells are easy to escape from" Chantelle said

I thought for a bit and then it hit me like a slap around the head.

"I could melt the lock like I did before" I said

"Well go on then" Sibyl said

I put my hand through the bars and touched the cell lock, I could feel my hand getting warm and I could see the lock melting but the cell door would not open. I turned my head back to the others.

"I thought you said that you did this before" Sibyl said. She had spent too much time around Chantelle.

"It worked before, I don't understand why I did not work this time" I said.

"Maybe Chantelle can get the cell door open" Sibyl said "She does have magic after all"

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I got up off the floor and went up to the cell door.<p>

"I think that it might be best if you lot stand back" I said

I pointed my hand towards the cell door, not even having to say any magic spells the doors flew off its hinges. I was not as strong as my dad when it came to magic and spells. What I found odd was the fact that no guards came running when I made the cell doors fly in to the wall opposite

"Where are all the guards?" Max asked

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we get out of here" Sibyl said

"We need to get to the court yard" Joey said "I think it's this way" Joey said going left

"Ok, it's this way" I said going right

"It's this way I'm sure of it" Joey said

"Like the time you got us lost because you thought it was in that direction" I said

"That was one time" Joey said "And any your not one to talk, what about that time"

"What time" I said, Joey shrugged "Like I was saying this way"

We went down a narrow passage, I had seen this before. Dad had taken me down here when we had left Camelot.

"Guys this way" I whispered

The passage lead to an hallway. We could see where we were and how we could get to the courtyard. I ran up one of the windows. I could see smoke but not a small amount of it, there was smoke everywhere in the courtyard.

"We need to help them" I said

"I hate to admit it but your right" Joey said

We ran down the hall, turning down different halls, passing fleeing servants. The servants seemed to be running from that could only mean trouble. When we reached the courtyard there was still was thick black smoke everywhere.

"Sibyl you think that you could do something about this smoke" I said

Sibyl put her hand out and created a strong wind blowing the smoke, when the smoke had cleared we saw that everyone in the courtyard was unconscious. What had happened here? I looked round to see that Arthur was not here.

"We should find Arthur" I said

"What help would he be anyway?" Joey asked

"You'll be surprised, now follow me" I said running back in the corridor door that we had just come out of.

We ran run up stairs and in different hallways that I had remembered faintly from when I lived here. We finely reached Arthurs chambers, there were no guards here. I pushed the doors; the doors would not move 'great' I thought. I remembered a spell that my dad had shown me, it was a spell to open locked doors.

"_Hlyste thaet funda_" I said as the door became unlocked

I pushed the doors and walked into the room. Joey, Sibyl and Max were waiting outside just in case a guard came past. I looked around the room, it was dark but not too dark; I could see my surroundings, I turned to see Arthur laying on the floor his eyes were closed. 'Please don't be' I thought to myself.

"Uncle Arthur are you alive" I whispered hoping he would say something but no such luck

I ran up to Arthur and keeled next to him. I started to shake his shoulder in hope that he would wake up.

* * *

><p>please review because reviews give me the reason to write this story<p>

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

the sequal to the guardians

chapter 2 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I felt something grab my shoulder and was shaking me, I could feel myself waking up but how could that be I did not even remember falling asleep, strange. I could hear someone calling my name; the voice was of a child. The voice was of a little girl in fact. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly because of the darkness. I turned my head to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me.<p>

"Uncle Arthur, it me Chantelle" Chantelle said

"Chantelle I'm so sorry, this should have never happened" I said hugging her

"What do you mean" Chantelle said

"I don't know how to say this but" I said trying to think of what to say "But it was my fault this happened"

At this Chantelle pulled away, she looked hurt. I should not have told her

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to say this but" Arthur said "But it was my fault this happened"<p>

I could not believe what I was hearing, he was the reason my dad was dead. I pulled away from his hug, and looked at him. I felt hurt, upset and angry.

"What, why" I said feeling tears coming in my eyes

"Chantelle, I'm sorry I know that will never bring your dad back" Arthur said putting his hand on my shoulder

"How can you be sorry your the reason my dad's dead" I shouted I felt tears running down my face

"Chantelle I..." Arthur was saying but I interrupted him

"You were supposed to be my dad's friend and you did this to him" I shouted

I pulled away from Arthur; he had betrayed my dad, his friend. I could not even look at him. I turned to look at the door to see Joey walking in. I had a feeling that he had heard me shouting. The next thing I knew was Joey walking past me punching Arthur right in the face.

"Joey, leave him alone" I shouted

"Why should I, he's the reason Merlin's dead" Joey shouted with anger in his voice

"It don't mean that you can do this to him, he is still a part of my family" I said grabbing Joey arm pulling him away from Arthur

"Chantelle, he's..." Joey said but I interrupted him

"I don't care, we need to get out of here" I said

"Fine but where would we go" Sibyl said

I saw Sibyl and Max coming in the room.

"I heard about the element clans, the clans that our parents were from" I said remembering reading about the element clans

Joey walked up to Max and Sibyl, I turned to face Arthur

"Your lucky that I am letting you live, after what you have done to my father" I said turning and walking to the door I stopped at the door and turned to look at Arthur again

"This will not be the last time we will meet uncle, when we meet again you will prove that you are meant to live" and with that I left the room. I could up with Joey, Sibyl and Max I knew that I was to meet Arthur and I would make him pay for what he did to my dad.

* * *

><p>I told the others that I would catch up with them. I was heading to Gaius chambers to talk to him about what he had told me. I walked up the stairs and opened the door, I looked in the room to see Gaius he was reading a book.<p>

"Gaius, I need you to tell me about my dad finding me" I said

"There's not much that I can tell you, but whoever wrote this could tell you" Gaius said giving me the piece of paper

"My dad's dead" I said

"I know, Merlin was like a son to me" Gaius said with sadness in his voice

"I have to go but I will return one day" I said walking to the door

"Be safe" Gaius said

* * *

><p>With that I left the room and headed to the stable, when I reached the stables I could see Joey, Sibyl and Max already on their horses, I found my and got on her. We left Camelot not knowing when we would return.<p>

"Chantelle so where are we heading too" Joey said

We had just passed Camelot's borders and I wanted to find my dad's spell book, I had a feeling that it was at the village.

"Well I think heading to our village would be a start" I said

"Why, there is nothing for us there anymore" Joey said

"I think my dad left his spell book and I need that book" I said

"Fine, let's hurry then" Joey said

We reached the village that we had grown up in; it was just how we had left it totally destroyed.

"Joey, I'll find my dad's book" I said "then will go to the lake like old times"

"Fine, just be careful" Joey said

"I didn't know you cared so much" I said

"I don't" Joey said

"Whatever you say" I said "Sibyl you can help me look for the book"

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I stood next to Max while the girls looked for the spell book<p>

"How could she think that I cared about her" I said to Max

"Well you did tell her to be careful" Max said

"That what you normal say to some you" I said before realising what I was saying

"You like Chantelle don't you" Max said

"No I don't, what gives you that idea" I said

"You two fight less and you just said that you say be careful to the person you like" Max said "Joey likes Chantelle, Joey likes..." Max was shouting until I put my hand over his mouth

"Max can you be quite" I said taking my hand of his mouth

"Only if you admit it" Max said

"Fine I like her" I said "Happy now"

"Yes" Max said very pleased with himself

"You cannot tell anyone, ok" I said and Max nodded in agree meant

I looked to see Sibyl and Chantelle walking towards us. Chantelle was carrying something

"I see you found what you was looking for" I said

"Yes, yes I did now let's go to the lake" Chantelle said

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>We walked to the lake, I told Joey, Sibyl and Ma to stay where they were while I went and got something. A few moments later I came back with candles and some planks of wood<p>

"Everyone take a candle and a plank of wood" I said as we each held a candle and a plank of wood

"What's this for?" Max asked

"We light the candles, put them on the wood and push them on to the lake" I said "This if for the people we have lose"

"Our mum's and dad's" Sibyl said

"My dad told me that he did the same thing when he lost the people he cared about" I said

We put the candles on the wood and lit the candles I looked to my right and looked at Sibyl, Joey and Max. I could see that they were going to cry, I felt like crying myself. We had all lost the people that were our parents and there was no way of bringing them back.

"You guys ready" Joey said and Sibyl, Max and I nodded as we put the wood in the water

We watched as the candles moved to the middle of the lake. We all sat there watching the candles burn out, by that happened it was starting to get dark. I got up and walked over to the horses, I was soon followed by Sibyl, Max and Joey. We rode for a bit before anyone said any think

"Were to now" Sibyl said

"There's nothing keeping us here anymore" I said "So I guess we should go to the element clans"

"But how will we get there we don't even know where it is" Joey said

"I just have a feeling I know where it is" I said "It's like I've been there before"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked

"In my dreams from when I was little" I said trying to remember what I had dreamed "I remember hearing screaming, it was people screaming, crying out for help. Someone holding me taking me away from the noise, then him the dark one over me and that's all that I can remember from my dream" I said

"That must have been a scary dream" Max said

"I don't think I dreamed it though" I said "We should make camp soon"

We found a safe place to make camp. It was not quite dark but it was not quite day. Joey and Max went to find wood so that we could make a camp fire. The boys came back and I made the camp fire. My dad had shown me how to make a camp fire.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (age 8)<em>

* * *

><p><em>My dad was teaching me how to make camp fires; he was saying how I would need to know how to do this<em>

_"Dad why would I need to know this" I said "It boring" I winded, my dad laughed at this _

_"Chantelle you'll thank me one day for teaching you this" my dad said_

_"I don't think so dad" I said _

_"Fine, now listen and watch what I do ok" my dad said _

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks dad you were right" I said looking to the sky<p>

I got the fire going, it was not big but it was not small ever. We sat around the fire, I stared at the flames. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to face Joey. I looked round to see Sibyl and Max sleeping, they looked at peace.

"Chantelle, are you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I was just remembering something my dad told me" I said

"What was it?" Joey asked

"He said that I would one day thank him for teaching me how to make a camp fire" I said

"I'll take first watch you get some sleep" Joey said

"Ok" I said laying down and closing my eyes

* * *

><p>please review because reviews give me the reason to write this story<p>

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

the sequal to the guardians

chapter 3 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p><em>Dreaming<em>

* * *

><p><em>A woman holding a baby, her hair brow and her eyes were blue. People screaming for help; fire burning everywhere no escape. A woman putting a baby in a basket, I hear a baby crying. A man on a horse holding a baby riding out of the camp. A dark figure knocking the man and baby from the horse. The baby crying as the dark figure came closer; a fire coming out of nowhere surrounded the dark figure. The man grabbing the baby, running from the dark figure. Hears voices in the distance the man puts the baby in the bush and runs away. Two men come and fine the baby, a man with black hair and blue eyes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dream ends<em>

* * *

><p>my pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad" I shouted coming out of my sleep, I felt myself panting, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked round to see Joey. He seemed worried<p>

"Chantelle, are you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah, it was just a dream" I said

"We should get out of here now" Joey said, I looked round to see that it was nearly morning

"Why what's wrong?" I asked

"I don't think the dark one is gone" Joey said with panic in his voice "I'll get the others up, you get the horse ready"

I got up and ran to the horse to get them ready, when Joey, Max and Sibyl came over we got on our horses and took off, Joey had seemed scared and wanted to get out of here quickly. We travel most of the day passing trees and bushes before we found a village and not just one but four different villages coexisting as one, we got off our horses and walked over to the bushes, to get a better look at what was going on.

"I think this the element clans" I said

"What makes you think it is" Joey asked

"Look at the colours they are wearing" I said.

We were too busy watching the people in the camp to realise that we were being watched ourselves

"Turn around and don't try anything" said a voice

We turned around to see five people surrounding us. They grabbed us so that we could not escape and took us to one of the camp. As we came in to the camp, the people stopped what they were doing and looked at us. We were led to a big looking hut.

"Stay here, the leaders will see you soon" said one of the people leaving us standing waiting to be lead in to the hut. The man came back nodding at the four people holding us

"The leaders will see you four now" said

They led us to a big room and at the end of the room there were four people in front of us, one was wearing red, one was wearing blue, one was wearing green and one was wearing white.

"Leaders we court these four spying on our camp" said one of the people

"Why are you here" said the one wearing blue

"We came here for answers about who we are" I said "We are the guardians"

After that we could hear people whispering, the people that were holding us had let go and backed away

"Prove to us if you are the guardians of legend" said the one wearing red

"We bear the mark of the guardians" I said lifting my sleeve to show the mark of the water guardian "I'm the water guardian"

"I'm the fire guardian" Joey said

"I'm the air guardian" said Sibyl

"And I'm the earth guardian" said Max

* * *

><p>The leaders seemed to believe that we were the guardians but they seemed to want more proof that we were the guardians<p>

"You may have the mark but do you have the ability to control the four elements" said the one wearing the white.

"If we have the mark then we have nothing more to prove that we are the guardians" I said

"The marks could be magically put there and you do not show us you powers because you are not the guardians" said the one wearing blue

"You will be dealt with for trying to impersonate the guardians of legend" said the one wearing green

I felt something grab my arms and put them behind my back, I turned to see my friends having the same thing done to them. That was it, who did these people think they were, saying that we were not the guardians. 'Fine if they want proof I'll give them there proof' I thought. Fire was the first element that I had mastered and would be all the proof that they would need. I felt my hands grow hotter after that the person that was holding me went flying back.

I turned to face the leaders holding a fire ball in my hand ready to aim it at them

"Is this an enough proof that you need" I shouted

All the leaders did was smile at me, I did not understand

"You have passed the test young water guardian" said the one wearing blue

"I don't understand, what do you mean that I've passed the test" I said

"You will understand when it matters young water guardian" said the one wearing red

"But for now you four have much to learn" Said the one wearing white

I turned to see Sibyl, Joey and Max standing next to me. I had no idea what these people were playing at but for now we would be training to be the best guardians this world had ever seen.

* * *

><p>The dark one's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the valley down bellow, 'to bad I will be destroying this quite lovely view' I thought to myself. I looked over to the back of the cave to see the one thing that could if trained right would be able to destroy the guardians<p>

"It won't be long now my apprentice" I said

"I will be ready for when the time comes master" said the dark one's apprentice. The dark one's apprentice was a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

the sequal to the guardians

chapter 4 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>5 years later (my pov)<p>

* * *

><p>Five years had passed since we became a part of the elements clans. We had four different teachers that would teach us how to control our powers and they would teach us what they knew about the guardians that had come before us and they would teach us about what they knew about the dark one. Today Joey and I were running late because Max and Sibyl forgot to get us up when they go up.<p>

"Chantelle lets have a race" Joey said

"Fine, we should hurry before we get in any more trouble" I said

We ran out of the door, running down water clan path and running past different water clan. As we ran Joey thought he would be smart by making me trip over because I was a head of him. I felt two hands on my arm helping me up. I looked to see that it was Riverine; he was one of my teachers

"Should you not be with Phoenix?" Riverine asked

"Yes master Riverine, Joey and I woke up late you see" I said

"Come I'll take you there" Riverine said

"Thank you master Riverine" I said

We had to call our teachers our masters. Master Phoenix was one of the best warriors fire clan had; she also did not like it when we were late for her class. I you asked me I would say that she needed to be a little laid back. Master Riverine was one of the best warriors the water clan had and was the one that I could look up to. We went out of the water clan and down the path which lead to an open field. I could see that Joey had beaten me here. Master Phoenix came over to me, she did not look pleased

"Chantelle, why are you late?" master Phoenix asked

"I woke up late, master Phoenix" I said

"Very well then, go and stand next to the others" master Phoenix said "I will deal with you and Joey later" master Phoenix said as I passed her

I stood next to Sibyl. Master Phoenix began our lesson, our lesson was on defence. This meant that we would learn how to block an opponent's attack. Joey and I got partnered together, which was the worst thing ever to do because Joey and I never seemed to get along.

"Take ten steps from your opponent then turn round" master Phoenix said

We took ten steps for our opponent then turned round

"Joey and Max you will be blocking Chantelle's and Sibyl's attacks" master Phoenix said

Joey and Max nodded; they got ready to block our attacks. Sibyl and I got ready to deliver our attacks. Once master Phoenix knew we were she nodded this allowed us to know that we could start.

"Come on Chantelle, what you waiting for" Joey shouted seeing that I had not attacked him yet

"Forbærne Ácwele" I whispered then seeing the fire ball in my hand throwing it at Joey

Joey did not manage to block my attack but he did not receive the full force of the attack. Joey knew that I had used magic as did master Phoenix however she said nothing about it.

"Now Chantelle and Sibyl you are to block Joey's and Max's attacks" master Phoenix said

I got ready to receive and block Joey's attack then I saw something in the distance, I recognised who it was, but how could this be he was dead. Maybe he had somehow survived. I was lost in my thought not even realising Joey had thrown his attack. I come out of my thoughts to only to have my world go in to darkness.

* * *

><p>Sibyl's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I had just blocked Max attack to see Chantelle fall to the floor. I turned to look at Joey, then running up to Chantelle. I had no idea if she was hurt or something.<p>

"Joey what happened" I asked

"I don't know I thought she was ready" Joey said "I didn't mean for it to be that powerful"

Master Phoenix came over and picked up Chantelle. She then turned to look at me

"Sibyl got tell Obsidian that we are in need of his assistance" said master Phoenix

"Yes master Phoenix" I said bowing and ran in the direction of the earth clan village.

Obsidian was a healer in earth clan and was one of our teachers. I ran to Obsidian home knocking on the door. I waited for the door to open at the same time catching my breath. I knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming hang on" said a voice from inside then the door opened "What is it Sibyl"

"Master Obsidian we... were practicing blocking... attacks and Chantelle got hurt" I said still trying to get my breath back.

"Were is she now?" master Obsidian asked

"Master Phoenix is bringing her here" I said

"Very well you can help me then set up" master Obsidian said

Master Phoenix came in the room a few moments later, master Obsidian told her to lay Chantelle on the bed so that he could see the damage. After master Phoenix put Chantelle down on the bed she left.

"There seems not to be any physical injury but we will have to wait for her to wake up" master Obsidian said when he finished looking for any injures

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a bright light. Where was I, how did I get here. I sat up and looked around, there was only white everywhere. No one in sight, what was this place.<p>

"Is any one there" I shouted "what is this place" I whispered to myself

"Hello Chantelle" said someone behind me

I turned round still sitting on the floor. The person that had spoken was a woman; she was a lot older than me and she was wearing white.

"How, how do you know my name and where am I"

"Chantelle I have known you all your life" the woman said

"I'm dead" I said and the women just laughed "What are you laughing"

"You are not dead young water guardian for it is not you time yet" The woman said

"Then what is this place?" I asked

"This is place is the place between life and dead" the woman said

"Why am I here then" I said. The woman just looked at me

"You are here because I am to give you some very important information" the woman said

"I'm here because you want to give me some information" I said annoyed

"Young water guardian you must listen to what I say for I shall not tell you again" the woman said

"I'm listening" I said not having a choice

The woman put her hand out to show a portal that showed images of places and she began to tell me the some very important information that I need to know

'Young water you and your friends have a long journey a head that is full of danger, you are to head to the Isle of the blessed. You then will need to go to the mountains for you will meet an old friend of your father's, he is known as the great dragon and he will tell you the rest of what you need to know'

"You know my dad. How, who are you?" I asked

"When I was alive I was known as Smirgat and I meet your father nine months before I died" Smirgat said

"How did you die?" I asked

"You will know in time" Smirgat "But for now you need to return to you own world"

The place began to fade I had so many things left to ask

"Wait I still have so many things to ask you" I shouted before this world went black

* * *

><p>Who was this woman and what conection does she have with Chantelle, feel free to guess for all shall be revealed<p>

please review

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

the sequal to the guardians

chapter 5 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>Max's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I had no idea what was going, I had seen the attack that Joey had used; and it was a fire ball. Fireballs seemed to be the only attack that Joey could do. I looked at Chantelle to see her moving<p>

"Joey, Sibyl look I think she is waking up" I said after I said that they both came over

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I was alone in the darkness again 'Who was that woman and why did it seem like I knew her' was what I was thinking as I heard a voice<p>

"Joey, Sibyl look I think she is waking up"

'That's Max's voice but its still dark how can I hear him maybe I'm waking up or something' I thought as I felt myself coming back to the world

I felt the comfort of a bed; it was not my bed from what I could tell. I slowly opened my eyes to see blurred figures

"Chantelle your awake" said a voice it was Sibyl, I could now see the figures a bit more clearly now

"Sibyl what happened and where am I" I said trying to get up but I was stopped by Joey

"You forgot to block Joey's attack and got knocked out" Sibyl said

"Your in master Obsidian home" Joey said

"That would explain it" I said getting up this time not letting Joey stop me

"Chantelle you should not get up" Max said

I looked at them, they had no idea what was going on. I took a deep breath before I spoke to them

"I'm fine, we need to leave" I said

"What" Max, Sibyl and Joey all said at the same

"We are leaving tomorrow so we need to get ready" I said

"We still have so much to learn, were not ready to face the dark one and we never will if..." Joey was saying but I interrupting him

"We'll never be ready to face the dark one if we stay here" I said

"We're not leaving" Joey said with anger in his voice

"I don't care if any of you stay or come with me but I'm leaving" I said turning to the door

* * *

><p>I walked out of the door to see that it was nearly night. I realised that I was in the air clan village and it would not take me long to go to the water clan village. I walked down the path and out of the air clan village. It took me a few minutes to get to the water clan village. There was no one outside the seemed to all be in their homes. I went to go see master Riverine because he may have known who Smirgat was and how she might have died.<p>

I knocked on master Riverine door and waited for him to open the door. A few minutes later the door opened

"Chantelle I heard what happened" master Riverine said "Are you alright"

"Yes master Riverine I'm fine" I said "I was wondering if you knew someone called Smirgat"

"Chantelle maybe you should come in" master Riverine said with a sound of worry in his voice

I walked in to the house, going and sitting on a chair next to the table. Master Riverine sat opposite to me

"Chantelle, who told you about Smirgat" master Riverine said

"This is going to sound crazy but she did" I said

"You spoke to Smirgat, how?" master Riverine asked

"I don't know, I remember the world going dark then a bright room and then a woman telling me that I had to go the Isle of the blessed" I said "She said that she died, do you know how she died master Riverine"

"It is not my place to say, Chantelle" master Riverine said

"Master Riverine, I'm leaving" I said

"Chantelle why are you leaving, what about your training" master Riverine said

"I have to go the Isle of the blessed" I said "master Riverine I have learnt so much from you and the others" I got up and walked to the door

"Are the others coming with you" master Riverine said this made me turn round to face him

"I don't know, they seem to want to stay" I said "Master Riverine look after them" I said running out of the door tears flowing down my face.

* * *

><p>I could not stay I had to know who this woman was and I was not going to find it here. I ran back to the house that I shared with Sibyl, Max and Joey. I packed what I could in to my bag including the spell book that had belonged to my dad. I walked to the door only to be stopped by Joey<p>

"Chantelle, why are you leaving?" Joey asked

"I have to" I said

"But why" Joey said

"A woman told me that I have to go the Isle of the blessed" I said

"Chantelle you can't leave" Joey said as I pushed passed him

"Why can't I leave?" I asked with anger in my voice

"I, I" Joey said" You just can't leave us"

"Goodbye Joey" I said walking away from him

I didn't want to leave but I had to. I took shadow out of the stable and got on her, taking one last look at what I was leaving behind before taking off.

* * *

><p>Sibyl's pov<p>

* * *

><p>Max and I went to find Joey and Chantelle. 'How could Chantelle think about leaving when we have so much to learn before we went up against the dark one?' I thought to myself. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Chantelle ride out of the village and Joey was just standing there.<p>

"Joey why didn't you stop her" I shouted at him

"I did but she didn't listen" Joey said looking at the floor

"Come on we still have time to catch her" I said getting on my horse

"There's no point" Joey sighed "It what she wants and we need to train to defeat the dark one"

"I don't care, I'm going after her with or without your help" I said "Max you coming"

"You know it" Max said getting on his horse

"Fine I'll come" Joey said sounding not too happy about coming with us

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


End file.
